Fallofman.mp4
Fallofman.mp4 thumb|350px|right "Believe in yourselves, believe in your strengths, believe in your friends. They are what got you this far. Do not be deterred by Fear and its wily ways." - ''JayceJayceJ On December 6th, 2011, a video was uploaded by Youtube User JayceJayceJ entitled "fallofman.mp4." It was here where we got our fisrt look at JayceJ himself, who left a message to us in the video. The video description was "''This may be my last chance. What comes after Fear Incarnate?" The tags were "Fear" "Incarnate" "Fall" "Of" "Man" "Rebirth" "JayceJ" Transcript "I feel like..this is my final option. I feel like I've finally crumbled to my final wall. I felt my inner last defense and fear to a certain extent that's almost overcome me completely. I just feel the pain...pain…just, overwhelming pain, every inch of my body. I'm just not even sure what is real what isn't. One moment of my life is waking; one moment of my life is a dream. Now, for those of you still in the real world as you have known it: Have you learned of the nature of Fear Incarnate? Do you know what it is and why it does what it does? Have you learned? Everything you think you know about it…everything you think you know about it is possibly wrong? You may have taken misconceptions. Think about everything you have learned so far, and what consequences it has. Now. Are you willing to pay the ultimate price as I have? Not just a lifetime worth of pain, but something else. This "something" else which you really don't know of yet, but I'm sure that the most intelligent of you can figure it out. Now. You need to believe in yourselves, believe in your strengths, believe in your friends. They are what got you this far. Do not be deterred by Fear and its wily ways. From what I hear the snake is still amongst you… but do not worry yourselves too much about the snake. It almost seems inevitable that the snake will rear its ugly head and bite the victim. It is the nature of the snake, that is what it does that is what it is born to do, just as Fear Incarnate is born to prey on man. To prey on man's fears, to prey on man's desires. Now, we're still in the Realm of Fear and Darkness. Darkness is overwhelming. You need to find a light. What is this light? You need to figure it out. Now, do not worry yourselves too much about the vaults; they will open in time even if you do not know the solution - it will become apparent to you. I will try and keep in touch as much as I can but I'm not even sure whether this is real or some sort of dream. '' ''I've just got to stop taking the pills for now but it's not helping with the delusions anymore and I think it's more that it's -- I've just become conditioned. It's just become a part of who I am. Whether this is from Fear Incarnate or my own doing, I'm not so sure. Please stop the Cycle. I thought I was the one who was going to stop the Cycle but maybe, just maybe, you are the ones who will stop the Cycle. Please, please do me a favour, do all of us a favour. There is nothing to fear but fear itself - Fear Incarnate. Thank you. Goodbye, and good luck." Category:Youtube Videos